Lunar Domain
Lunar Domain An object of endless cycles of light and shadow that pull upon the ocean tides, the moon rises even when it is unseen. Many pantheons have gods of the moon, although those associated with magic, cycles, fate, trickery, shadow, light, and nature could hold sway over the lunar domain. Followers of these gods often operate in secrecy, using their abilities to contain the evils that only emerge when the sun has hidden its face. Lunar Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st detect magic, jump 3rd alter self, moonbeam 5th blink, slow 7th greater invisibility, Otiluke's resilient sphere 9th dream, modify memory Wax and Wane At 1st level, your god teaches you to mimic the cycle of the moon with your motions. Whenever you cast a spell or cantrip, you can engage in an enhanced form of two-weapon fighting on your following turn. When you take the Attack action and then use your bonus action to attack again using two-weapon fighting, you can use your Wisdom modifier for attack and damage rolls and you can choose to add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Guided by Faith Also at 1st level, you learn to protect yourself with divine grace rather than mortal ability. When you do not have a shield equipped, you gain a bonus to your AC equal to half your Wisdom modifier rounded down. Channel Divinity: Crescent Strike At 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity feature as an action to unleash an arc of crystalline moonlight infused with gravity. Creatures of your choosing within a 15-foot cone must make a Dexterity saving throw against your cleric spell save DC. If they fail, they take radiant damage equal to your cleric level plus your Wisdom modifier and are knocked prone and have their speed reduced to 0 until the start of your next turn. If they succeed, they take half as much damage and are not knocked prone or reduced in speed. Moonlight Shadow At 6th level, your god grants you the ability to hide from prying eyes. Whenever you cast a cantrip or spell, you can use a bonus action to teleport up to 20 feet and become invisible until the start of your next turn. Additionally, you can cast spider climb targeting yourself as a bonus action without expending a spell slot. You can use these actions a total number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier, and these uses recover whenever you finish a long rest. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with the frozen light of the moon. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 cold or radiant damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Eclipse and Tide At 17th level, your god grants you the power to control gravity. You can cast reverse gravity once, and this use recovers when you finish a short or long rest. When you cast this spell, you can choose to affect an area that is smaller than normal, or only yourself. You can also choose to alter gravity to face a particular direction using this spell instead of being reversed, causing creatures and objects to fall horizontally or at an angle rather than vertically.